The Honeymoon
by Luthien.Whitlock
Summary: My version of Bella and Edward's honeymoon. Written before Breaking Dawn was published, with nothing but the teaser at the end of Eclipse in mind! Sweet, fluffy and lemony at some point, too...


I do not own anything related to the wonderful Twilight saga, nor do I make any money out of my writings. This honour belongs to Stephenie Meyer alone, who I envy for her creativity and who I admire as a great inspiration!

* * *

**A/N: This was my very first attempt at writing Twilight fan fiction. When I finished _Eclipse_ last summer, this little cutie came to my mind to fill my time until the release of _Breaking Dawn_. So, of course, this is not BD-compatible! **

**I hope you all like it. Reviews mean the world to me! But please be gentle since I'm a fan fiction newbie and not a native of the English language...**

**

* * *

  
**

My heart was beating so fast I could barely breathe and trembled with the force of it. While I had managed fine during the entire wedding ceremony and the reception afterwards - I hadn't tripped or stuttered once and my bouquet of flowers had purposefully reached Rosalie's open arms - now of all times was when I'd turn into a nervous wreck.

I could hear Edward readying a bath in the next room - one great thing about this penthouse was the huge whirlpool-like bathtub in its en-suite bathroom - and felt shivers run down my spine.

This was _it._

I had kept my promise. I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. If anybody had told me that on my first day of school in Forks, I probably would have scoffed and suggested mental treatment.

Now Edward was due to keep his promise.

He'd promised we'd try to get ... intimate once we were married. My god-like angel, the most beautiful creature in the world, had actually refused me sex before marriage. How old-fashioned can you get?! But then, I assumed being raised in the early 1900's had to have some kind of impact...

And now he was in the next room, preparing a bath. _Our_ bath. Though I didn't know for sure, I suspected vampires bathed in the nude as well.

With trembling fingers, I began to unzip my white satin wedding dress. As if he'd been waiting for my first move, Edward suddenly appeared right behind me, taking my shaking hands in his and placing a gentle kiss underneath my right earlobe.

"Let me do that, _wife_," he whispered, and I could feel his smile against my skin. Joy seemed to be radiating off of him like heat - considering his less than cozy body temperature, that was really saying something.  
Gently, he lowered the zipper and traced my exposed spine with his fingertips before bending down and repeating the motion with his lips. I shivered, but neither from the cold nor from fear.

I'd never been so excited and aroused in my entire life. If anticipation could kill you, I'd drop dead right then and there.

Edward lifted his hands to my shoulders, pushing at the bodice of my dress ever so gently until it slid off of my shoulders and fell to the floor, leaving me standing in a pure white lace bra and matching underwear. Luckily, the weather had been nice even for Forks so that I could forego the horror of nylon and pantyhose altogether. The thought of what I could've - would've - done with them by now made me shudder.

Thankfully, he didn't notice because he straightened up behind me, his arms encircling my waist, and pulled me back against his perfectly shaped body that very second. When he spoke into my ear, there was an unusual edge to his velvet voice.

"Let's get you in the bath, love. I can't wait to worship you properly."

With that, he lifted me into his arms as if I were a doll and carried me into the bathroom. Before I'd even had time to analyze his evil chuckle, he'd dumped me straight into the tub, soaking my underwear. I didn't protest, though, since this move gave me the perfect opportunity to turn around and look at him.

He had already discarded his clothes except for his boxers, which were black and stood in sharp contrast to his marble-like alabaster skin. His eyes sparkled with some newfound emotion as he approached the tub, sitting at its edge and leisurely dangling his feet in the water.

I don't know how he managed it, but seconds later he was right in front of me, pulling me into an ecstatic embrace, crushing his cool lips against mine with unbridled passion. I reached for his hair, pulling him closer against me, locking my arms around his neck and reveling in the feel of his naked body against mine.

Skin on skin, at last.

The water in the tub was warm so that I didn't mind his freezing body. I cuddled close to him and could have screamed with joy when I felt some strange hardness against my tummy. Experimentally, I shifted and felt him gasp before his perfect lips closed over mine even more urgently than before.

Our kiss seemed to last hours. I was dizzy, I couldn't catch my breath. His tongue felt like an ice cube against my overheated flesh, and I could have sworn he was memorizing the texture of my skin wherever he could reach. All too soon, he broke the kiss to give me the chance to breathe, moving his lips along my jaw line to the hollow of my throat and up to my earlobe, where he nibbled ever so gently, careful not to break the skin. I couldn't help the shudder that passed through me, nor the moan that escaped my lips against his shoulder. He took a deep breath, I felt his chest heaving, and his hands wandered down my shoulders to my arms. In spite of the coolness of his touch, my body was on fire. I laid my hands on his perfectly sculpted chest, stroking, caressing, _feeling_...

"Bella," he whispered, and I looked up. His eyes were neither gold nor black, but a deep, dark brown which I'd never seen before. They showed hunger - not for blood like the black, but a different kind of hunger which, I was sure, was reflected in my own.

I had been so lost in his beautiful eyes that I started when I felt his hands- were they less cold than usual? - on my back, unhooking the clasp of my bra. There was a silent question in his eyes, and since he could not read my thoughts, I gave him a loving smile and nodded. Swiftly, his hands were back on my shoulders and he slid the bra straps off my arms, discarding the garment behind me in a flash.

My cheeks burned. He had never seen me like this - no male person had. But instead of looking, he pulled me towards him, fingers lifting my chin for another mind-blowing kiss. The combined feel of his bare chest against mine, his lips devouring my mouth and his desire against my stomach nearly drove me wild.

I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I allowed my hands to wander along his body, tickle his sides briefly and come to rest on his boxer-clad bum. It was as perfect as every curve on his body, cool like marble, and I couldn't fight the urge to touch more of his perfect skin. My fingers slid under the waistband with ease, but my whole body trembled in anticipation.

Without breaking the kiss, he mirrored my actions. It only now registered that tickling him had probably been a bad idea. Of course he wasn't ticklish - but sure as anything, of course _I_ was!!!

With a strangled squeak, I pulled away from the kiss and his caressing fingers, squirming in his arms. He looked at me in dazed confusion, but when the first laugh escaped me, realization hit and he replaced his teasing fingers with his cool palms.

"Sorry," he whispered hoarsely, "won't do that again."

Then his hands continued their exploration of my body and he let his lips travel along my neck down to my collarbone. I was putty in his hands, gasping loudly, all conscious thought forgotten. When he ran his nose down to the valley between my breasts, I moaned again - the feel of his cool face on my overheated body was just exquisite - and tightened my hold on his bum.

I felt him inhale deeply, then freeze for just a second. I guessed he was fighting for self-control, so I didn't move any more than necessary. After a while, he relaxed, inhaled deeply again and pressed a kiss over my heart before letting his mouth hover over my left breast for a moment. He looked up at me from his position, a question in his eyes.

"I'm not sure what to do," he confessed. "Should I...?"

With that, his rosy tongue shot out and traced a quick circle around my nipple. The flesh hardened instantly, a low groan escaping my throat. He looked up at me, still with those questioning eyes, and waited for my reply.

"Bella?", he pressed when I didn't say anything. "Did that feel good?"

I was trembling, shivering, but I couldn't feel his coolness any longer. Frantically, I nodded, moaning loudly when he let his tongue flicker over my right nipple as well. Intuitively, he began suckling on my breast and I would've passed out had it not been for his strong arms holding me up.

His torture seemed to last forever. I couldn't stop my hands from stroking his bum, from pushing down the hindering material of his boxers. When they slid down his legs so that his entire body was exposed, he stiffened and pulled me flush against him, holding me there for several minutes. To my surprise - and great satisfaction - the labored breathing that filled the room came from both our throats.

Then several things seemed to happen at once. I felt my feet leave the ground of the whirlpool, the world spun for a second and my underwear was ripped to shreds. When it had stopped, he was sitting against the side of the tub with me straddling his thighs, and his mouth was on mine again while his hands gently roamed over my back, arms and sides. Just as he seemed unable to stop his hands exploring my every curve, I was only too keen to let my palms wander over his shoulders, arms and back. I broke our kiss to get some air and let my lips slide along his jaw line, neck and shoulders as he so often did with his. But nothing could've prepared me for his reaction.

Edward groaned loudly, grabbed me by the hips and pulled me forward, flush against his body, all the while gasping and moaning just like I had before. Startled, I tried to pull away, but his strong grip kept me in place. Quick as a flash, one hand reached for one of mine, gently squeezed my fingers and dragged my hand down his torso, along his perfect six-pack of stomach muscles further south towards the hardness that wasn't usually there, that I had been able to feel since our first embrace.

I trembled with anticipation, but never stopped the movement of my lips against his collarbone, every now and then whispering his name and that I loved him for all eternity. My other hand was in his shaggy bronze hair, massaging his scalp. His breathing became more and more labored with every twitch of my fingers, every millimeter that our joined hands traveled south.

And then I felt him - _there_, for the first time ever, and I prayed that it would not be the last. The feeling was beyond words. Unlike the rest of his body, he was warm and smooth, more silky velvet than marble stone. He even pulsed and twitched with very _human_ motions, I guessed, whenever I touched. Edward was gasping loudly, his head thrown back in obvious ecstasy, and when I dared to close my fingers around his erection, a shudder ran through his body.

Tentatively, I leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear.

"I don't know what I'm doing, either. Is this OK?"

As an answer, he opened his eyes and looked at me. They were a deep liquid brown, like a lake in the bogs, and he seemed to have trouble focusing. When I experimentally ran my thumb over the head of his erection, a flash of desire shot through his eyes and he launched himself at me in a more than passionate kiss that left both of us dizzy and gasping for air.

"Bella," he forced out, "don't you - dare - _stop_!!!"

I gave in to his passionate kiss, experimenting with my hand and thoroughly enjoying his sounds of delight when with one quick move, he had pushed me away and gotten out of the tub. Dripping wet, he stood in the corner of the huge bathroom, water droplets clinging to his flawless skin, his eyes shut, jaw locked tightly. The only movement was a repeated shudder that wrecked his body, along with the clenching and unclenching of his hands. He breathed deeply.

My face fell, my body tingled with disappointment. I tried to find words to explain to him not to worry, but couldn't trust myself to speak. Ashamed and hurt, I closed my eyes, not even peeking at his naked glory for fear that my desire might grow even stronger, my disappointment more bitter.

Suddenly, cool hands took hold of my face, forcing my head upwards.  
"Look at me, love," he whispered, and automatically my eyes opened, looking into his.

They still weren't black with thirst. Rather, they burned an intense mahogany color and were dilated with lust. He took me by the arms and lifted me out of the bathtub effortlessly. When we stood face to face, he gave me a quick yet burning kiss and winked at me before picking up a big, white, fluffy towel and drying me off carefully. He never stopped, never hesitated, but sank to his knees and stopped only when even my toes were dry. Still kneeling in front of me, he moved closer and began to trace my legs with his hands, his lips, the tip of his tongue. When he reached my mid-thigh, my knees gave way and I would have crumpled to the floor if not for his strong arms that caught me against his chest in a swift movement.

"See," he whispered, "this is why I thought a bed might come in handy..."

He gave me his crooked smile, then picked me up bridal style - how fitting - and carried me to the king-sized four-poster bed in our room. He placed me ever so gently on the silk sheets, then knelt by my feet and looked at me, his darkened eyes full of love and happiness. Before I could say anything, he had stretched out next to me and was kissing me again.

I broke the kiss, though, holding his questioning gaze the best I could.

"Edward, what did I do wrong?" I whispered, desperate to know what had just happened to cause his flight from the bathtub. Again, he surprised me when he started to laugh. Heartily.

"Nothing! Quite the opposite, actually. I had to get you to stop and regain my composure or nothing at all would be happening tonight!"

His eyes sparkled. It took me a minute to understand the full meaning behind his words, but when I did, I blushed furiously.

"_Oh!!!_"

"Hmmm," he murmured against my neck, his hand lightly stroking my thigh and successfully distracting me. In quick succession, he moved his lips down to my breast - I gasped - and his hand up to my stomach, letting it brush my mound ever so slightly. I couldn't fight the shiver that ran down my spine, though his hands were unusually warm, as was his mouth. And, _oh God_, his tongue...

I don't know how long we remained like this, his lips gently caressing my breast, his fingers tracing circles on my belly. Ever so slowly, his hand inched lower, and I realized way too late that I was moaning loudly. Warm heat had pooled in my lower belly and when his fingers dipped against my inner thigh, I spread my legs without conscious thought. I felt him inhale deeply, then his cool fingertip traced my nether lips gently and I all but screamed.

He raised his head in alarm and moved to stop his fingers, but I frantically shook my head and urgently pulled his mouth towards mine, crashing our lips together feverishly. He kissed me back without any of his usual inhibitions, and within seconds he was lying on top of me, his body molding perfectly against mine. I could feel the unfamiliar poke of his erection against my inner thigh, and suddenly I realized: _This was it._ We were inches, no, millimeters from doing what I had dreamed about for two years. My eyes found his and there was no hesitation in either of our gazes. He gave me a loving smile, bent down to kiss me ever so softly and whispered, "I love you, Isabella Cullen." Our eyes met again and before I had processed the motion of his hand, he had placed the tip of his erection on my opening and pushed inside ever so slightly.

I closed my eyes at the unfamiliar feeling, but nodded almost imperceptibly. He gritted his teeth, every muscle in his beautiful body tensing, and pushed further in with gentle determination. When he was all the way inside me, both of us exhaled a shaking breath. Our eyes locked, and I'm sure he could see as much love in mine as I did in his. He moved experimentally, groaning at the feeling and gritting his teeth again. I raised my hand to his temple, running my fingers through his bronze hair.

"Are you okay?", I whispered, barely audible, but I knew he'd hear me. It killed me to think of the discomfort this incredible closeness must mean to him while I could've cried with happiness at being so entirely joined at last. But he nodded, lowering his head and resting his forehead against mine.

"Thank you," he murmured, his velvet voice shaky. "This is the most exquisite thing I've ever felt. You are truly one amazing woman, Bella. I love you more than anything."

With that, he moved again, pulling out and pushing back in ever so slowly. When I got used to the feeling, I shifted my hips in time with his and gasped as the sensation intensified tenfold. Our lips met again in a fierce battle, and I felt him let go even more than he already had, moving faster, with more force, but still gently and lovingly. The warm knot in my belly was getting tighter every second. I feared I'd lose control of everything soon - I was already moaning and gasping his name loudly - yet I had absolutely no desire whatsoever to stop.

After a few minutes - though it felt like no time at all - I couldn't hold back any longer. I arched my back, dug my fingernails into his shoulders and cried out with every one of his thrusts. No longer coherent, I barely registered that he had sat up and I was now sitting in his lap.

Just a bit... a little...

"Oh God, _yes_!!!"

The frantic cry came from both our mouths at the same time. I shuddered in his arms, convulsing, felt his body twitch in mine, underneath my skin. We both took a deep breath, then started kissing furiously while we sank back into the sheets. Neither wanted to let go of the other.

Then I must have fallen asleep in his arms, for when I woke, the light outside the room was gone. Edward held me against his chest and idly stroked my back with one hand. I looked up dazedly, then smiled when I met his loving gaze. He bent down to kiss me, then he lowered his face to my neck.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," he whispered against my throat.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I murmured back. "Thank you for giving me the last human experience I craved so much."

"It was my pleasure. Quite literally. I never knew what I was missing," Edward replied, and I felt his crooked smile against my skin.  
"But I can assure you, the experience will be even better for all eternity. So if you're ready..."

"I am," I whispered. And I was. I had said loving goodbyes to every single wedding guest. There was nothing left except my joining Edward forever.

He pressed a quick kiss to my neck, then tightened his arms around me and let his teeth break my smooth skin.


End file.
